narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All About The Money
Weeks had gone by, the clock had just struck noon. Katoku was called in to be assigned the task of running to neighboring countries with business of the utmost importance. That day, the young boy would have the pleasure in running a few errands for his beloved leader and Sayuri Uchiha. He was quite excited to be finally leaving from the imprisonment known as his "home". "Ehh." He groaned. "Konoha. I surely will not miss you." Even though he was supposed to be back in six days time, Katoku would hope to spend more time away from home than he was permitted to. He rushed from the gates with the speed of herding bulls, leaving a trail of dust behind him. After getting a good distance away from the village, the wondrous teen slowed his pace once he had begun to walk through the thick forest. "To the Land of Wind!" He hoorayed elastically. The journey was extremely exhausting, but he finally reached the Wind Nation in a total of three days time. Half of which he was allowed to stay away from home. With days left to think, Katoku decided that it would be best for him to return home, as he had forgotten how terrifying his mother can be. During his way back, he had come to face the same forest of thick trees. Now with his mind set up on returning, Katoku continued his path into the unknown. Meanwhile, an enemy was nearby, a member of the Tukanachi Clan, Zaku Tukanachi. "I never thought I'd have to go this far from home just to murder someone. And it also seems as if this young boy is the son of the Hokage. Look at his hair, what a ridiculous haircut. My hair is ten times better than his. And look at those eyes, it's disgusting! Poor kid, having to have such horrible physical traits, it almost makes me want to help him, rather than kill him." Zaku thought to himself. He knew the abilities of the Byakugan, so he won't be surprised if Katoku noticed him already. However, there was a perfect trap waiting to be activated just ahead of Katoku. All the trees in the forest looks the same, but one is different. Not in appearance, but rather what it really is. Zaku had a shadow clone transform into a tree and once Katoku passes right by it, the tree will transform into the shadow clone, about to throw a shuriken. There would also be another shadow clone up high in the trees transformed into a leaf, so once Katoku attempts to dodge the shuriken, the other clone will transform back and throw a shuriken at Katoku. While he attempts to dodge both, the real Zaku will use Lightning Gun Technique on him. And finally, while Katoku is completely distracted, another clone, who was a leaf as well up ahead, will throw the shock boomerang right at Katoku's blind spot, knocking him out at impact. This plan has to work! Zaku laughed in his head as he saw Katoku pass the tree where the Shadow Clone is. As Zaku had predicted, Katoku would indeed detect his presence. However, it would not be with his renowned Byakugan dōjutsu. He noticed Zaku with his akin sensory perception, feeling the multiple positions in which his clones and he lay dormant. Upon passing the tree, the first part of Zaku's trap was initiated and one single shuriken approach him with amazing perception. Katoku could effectively dodge it by jumping backwards. Immediately after dodging, the young boy's veins bulged on top the temples that rest on the side of his head, showing his dōjutsu was now active. Using its genetic abilities, Katoku would see the follow up attacks that came with the delay of the initial assault. He was surprised at how much thought went into such a attack. It left him with few options. In order to counter efficiently, Katoku would call upon his most ideal defense for combating projectiles used in this manner. As he spun he would knock out all projectiles aided at him and as well as defend against with lightning attack with the chakra barrier created from his tenketsu. Zaku realized that Katoku most likely figured out what to do. He could not allow this however, and decided that he needed to quickly devise a new plan, while the other one is still in effect. There were three shadow clones in all, he could only make two more, since five is his limit. He made two more clones to charge head on Katoku while the others vanished. Zaku was happy, now he can make more clones. Each of the two clones prepared to use lightning gun technique, while the real Zaku quickly got behind Katoku, but at a 30 ft distance. While the two clones began to use lightning gun technique, Zaku rushed at Katoku and made two clones appear next to him. Both clones transformed into powerful ropes that are hard to deflect and decided to use the ropes to trap Katoku. Also, Zaku was smart. He manipulated his shadow clone technique to make the third one appear on a tree branch nearby. This third one was holding a kunai, and while the two clones attacked and the real Zaku began to try to trap Katoku, the third one threw the kunai in the direction of Katoku's right eye. With the usage of his blessed eyes, Katoku could easily locate and track the multiple of thing that were happening at once. Upon reaching the slow down time of the rotation technique, Katoku, while in mid spin would swifty jump into the air to dodge everything that was thrown at him. This one move could possibly put an end to the man's attack and maybe even allow Katoku to investigate himself. Once Katoku had jumped, the man's plan immediately backfired, the lightning attacks were directed at himself as well as the clone's kunai that was also directed at Katoku. Now airborne, Katoku chose to take prep time within a nearby tree. "Uh. If you don't mind me asking.... Who exactly are you and why are you attacking me?" He interrogated calmly. Zaku was able to dodge the lightning attacks but the kunai cut his right shoulder slightly. He picked up the kunai and decided to use it for later. He looked up at Katoku and said, "I am Zaku Tukanachi, a skilled murderer from nearby Kumogakure. I was assigned to murder you at first, but I actually plan on capturing you for money. To be able to dodge all those attacks, you are lucky to have the Byakugan. Now tell me, do you have any friends who are younger than you?" Zaku had a smile in his face. "Is that so? I'm actually pretty glad that you are willing to reveal so much about yourself. But that last statement made you seem like a pedophile ." Katoku's unruly hair covered portions of his face. "You seem to be quite confident in your abilities...." He gave Zaku a look of distraught and dissatisfactory. "So Kumogakure wants you start trouble with Konoha, huh? I wonder how mother would feel about this." Katoku jumped from the tree onto the ground causing a thud once he landed. Zaku smiled and thought to himself, "The fool. He does not yet know that I'm actually an enemy of Kumogakure. If I let him go, a war can start. What incredible fortune." Zaku stretched and lied by saying, "Yes, Kumogakure has assigned me the task of murdering you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you live. A chunin like you has no right to live and must be captured and then killed." He grabbed the kunai from before with one hand, and another kunai with the other hand and formed a battle stance. A bloody battle is about to begin. Katoku remained silent as the man spoke, he didn't bother to interrupt the man's rant. "Well if all this is true...." Katoku begin as he stretched his arm forward. Suddenly, the air and the ground below had begun to shine faintly. Sparkles of golden flashes filled the air. The particles of the dust quickly formed together in his hand, coming together in a long bō. Katoku commanded the dust to harden to its maximum capacity to increase its destructive power. "...then you will have to show me." Zaku put away his kunais and said, "So you're going for the big weapons I see. Hmm, very well then. Let me do a little experiment and let's see what happens next." Zaku smiled and he took out one of his nature scabbarbs. A blade of fire appears on the scabbarb and he points it towards Katoku. He then closes his eyes, reopens them, and says, "I'm not the type to be too confident in my abilities. I can accept the fact that some abilities won't work. You on the other hand seem too confident, so here's a tip, don't talk like you're better till you know you're opponent's ins and outs." With that, Zaku began to charge towards Katoku and begins to swing his fire sword towards Katoku. Realizing that there can be no more attempts at negotiations, Katoku chose to let his actions speak for him. When Zaku has began to approach him, Katoku examined the structure of the sword. It seemed to be completely composed of flames which meant that it is also intangible. "He must take me for a fool" the young man thought as he prepared to make counter measures to his impending assault. Dodging the first strike, Katoku spun to the side of Zaku twirling his bō with grace and elegance. In one motion the boy aimed a direct blow to the midsection of his foe. When doing so Katoku broke his staff to continue with a followup. Zaku took the first direct blow and then, with little effort, front flipped over Katoku, and while doing so, he quickly put a paper bomb on Katoku's back. When he landed on the ground, he back flipped three times away from Katoku. Zaku then thought to himself, "He actually hit me, but I've trained to deal with attacks from objects that can land a critical blow. He'll have to try better next time." Zaku watched as the paper bomb was about to go off. With a piece of Katoku's staff broken, it could be easily used remotely as anything Katoku could think of; whether it was offensive, defensive or even for distracting a person. The piece had quite literally stayed with Zaku as he flipped over Katoku. Using his Magnet Release kekkei genkai, Katoku would remotely assemble the metal to do his bidding. Being the jokester he was, Katoku made the dust attack Zaku's face, blinding him with the near liquidity substance. This caused a delay in Zaku's time perception and give Katoku enough time to escape the paper bomb placement causing it to explode upon the ground. After the small explosion Katoku would detach the gold dust from the man's face. " You still wanna murder me?" He giggled. "I'm sorry man. But I really must be going." Zaku smiled and said, "Congratulations, you pass. Your mom hired me to test your abilities, and you passed." With that, Zaku walked away until he was out of range from the Byakugan's sight. He then thought to himself, "That boy thinks he's funny? Well two can play that game!" ''Zaku began running away from the battle scene even further and while he did that, he made five shadow clones, the others vanished already. He then had them seperate into the forest, away from the Byakugan's view, and had them transform into sexy ladies that no straight boy could resist falling for. Zaku then thought to himself, ''"Hah, with my transformation jutsu skills, this has to trick him! They each have their own kunai as well." The five sexy ladies approached Katoku, each of them having an innocent smile. Katoku sighed from frustration at the man's attempt at deception. Even if he had gotten out of the Byakugan's sight, Zaku's chakra was very much detectable to a sensor like himself. Meaning that he would indeed be able to sense Zaku's chakra from a distance. Katoku was utterly annoyed at this point, his face had begun to turn red from the intense aggression he was feeling. He exhaled staring at the five women. "Dude. Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?....Enough of this crap! Either stand down or I'll break your limbs." Katoku threatened dropping his staff and slamming his hands upon the ground. Zaku had a feeling Katoku would sense his prescence, but he didn't know for sure. Either way, he wouldn't let Katoku win this fight, it has only just begun. He could tell the moment his shadow clones would begin attacking, and he had a plan. Meanwhile, the five ladies simply smiled at Katoku and one said, "Don't you want to come with us, be with us?" At that point, all of them threw their kunai at Katoku and at that point, the real Zaku appeared a few feet over Katoku and he used Lightning Gun Technique on him. Zaku had teleportation technique, so he could teleport anywhere. If this attack worked, Katoku would get a taste of lightning shot right at his blind spot, since that was where Zaku was pointing at.